The Soul of Christmas
by GreenWithAwesome
Summary: Silver's having a rotten Christmas, and birthday, but when he's roomed for the night with a girl by the name Kotone, perhaps his holiday won't be so bad. SoulSilverShipping. One-shot. Rated T to be safe.


How strange…I'm actually bothered to write a story. Ah well, I have been meaning to do this for a while. Thank you for checking it out!

Reviewing would be nice, and no 'flames' please.

By the way, GloomyDayz does not own Pokemon. If she did, Ash wouldn't have been able to jump as far as he did in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. I thought he was committing suicide. *~*

---

_8. 30pm_

_December 24th_

Silver trudged his way through the snow. The hail was crashing down with no mercy, trying perhaps to knock out the poor red-head out. Umbrella-less, he avoided the incoming ice rocks, trying desperately to reach Violet City's Pokemon Centre. Carelessly, he tripped over the ledge that separated the lower-right section of the nostalgic city from the rest, face first. He managed to his feet, holding on carefully to a nearby tree for support.

"Some birthday…" he muttered, wiping slush from his face. He felt angry and somewhat depressed; only wanting to get inside and go to bed.

Finally, he reached the Pokemon Centre, dripping wet. Thankfully, the lobby was full of trainers busy with getting Christmas presents to one another and so on. He was completely ignored. Regaining his pride, he treaded heavily over to the front desk where Nurse Joy was tending to an ill Pachirisu.

"One room please" He did not dare to look her in the eye. The Pachirisu whined slowly.

"Give me one moment" The pink-haired lady left the squirrel unattended for a few seconds to go check for room keys. It began crying, as if it missed it's mother. Silver clenched his fists.

"Shut up" he hissed. The Pachirisu continued. _Patience, Silver, is a virtue, _he thought to himself. _Too bad I don't have it._

Nurse Joy returned, a sympathetic look on her face, "I'm afraid there are no rooms left. Would you mind sharing?"

"Not at all" he replied. He just wanted to get away fast.

She smiled, "All right, I'll go fetch you a key" This time, however, she took the Electric-type with her.

The red-head sighed. Could his birthday get any worse?

Yes it could.

He heard a huge uproar of laughter not to far behind him, and turned to see what was funny. Fortunately, the squeals and giggles were not at him, but he became outraged by the sight. It was Gold, with his family of Pokemon, along with Crystal, telling jokes or reliving funny parts of life. They weren't facing his way, much to the trainer's relief. Obviously, they were here to return to their homes for Christmas.

Gold was popular, had many friends, including his Pokemon, and had a loving family at home, waiting for him. Silver? A lone boy with no relations, whom nobody took notice of, nobody liked.

Except one.

That girl. He met her a couple of times and was always nice to him. Even when he told her to shove off, she was kind. Sure, she had a hat the size of a balloon, but what did the type of headgear she wore have anything to do with politeness? Nothing. Why was she always so…good to him?

He snapped back into reality when Nurse Joy jingled a key. He swayed around, took the key, and bowed slightly.

"Merry Christmas!" she said happily, before beginning to heal the hurt Pachirisu again, humming the tune to 'Winter Wonderland'.

He did not return the words, and glanced at his room number.

Thirteen. Thank goodness he wasn't superstitious.

The corridor, much like the lobby, was full of bustling trainers, excited by another snow fall. Silver decided from that point on, he did not like snow.

He hurriedly thrust the metal piece into room thirteen's keyhole, which opened with a loud creek. The first thing he saw was a bunk bed and a handbag. The first thing he heard was the sound of a shower going. And singing, though the voice was muffled. He dumped his soaked backpack on the floor, and sat on the nearest chair, gently closing the door. He felt as if he could fall asleep, but it would probably be better if he greeted his roommate; he did not like surprises.

The shower stopped. Silver was still, quietly listening to the person.

"Oh bother; I left my clothes out there!" Uh-oh. That voice, for one, was female. But not just any female.

It belonged to none other than Kotone.

Before he had anytime to think, a young girl with soft, brown hair wrapped in a towel, appeared from the door. Luckily, she also had a towel enveloped around her body too.

She screamed like he had never seen her scream before.

Without another word, she darted back into the bathroom, peering behind the slightly ajar door.

"Oh, Silver. It's just you. I thought you were some perverted burglar or something…" the words made him feel uncomfortable, "You really gave me a fright"

"Sorry" he mumbled. _Wait, did I just say sorry?_ The boy was just as confused as she was.

"Um…what are you doing here?" Kotone didn't move from behind the door.

"No rooms left"

"Oh" she smiled, "Well, why didn't you at least knock?" Quickly, she grabbed her clothes before she would accidently drop the almost untied towel. The brunette shut the door behind her escape.

"It's hard to miss the loud creek" he retorted, kicking off his shoes.

"I was in the shower!" Kotone shouted. She had a point.

All this arguing had made Silver completely forget how cold it was. In fact, he was shivering. When Kotone left the bathroom, she too was shivering.

Though, the red-head was not surprised though. She was wearing black pyjamas: shorts, and a tank top, reading 'Come to the Dark Side, We have Poffins' with a picture of Darkrai holding a plate of poffins for added effect. Silver chuckled at this.

"You can use the bathroom now, if you like. I'm just going to dry my hair" The screech of the hairdryer literally forced Silver to take refuge in that span. Still, he could use a hot bath and took the opportunity while it was open.

---

_9.15pm_

_December 24__th_

Silver was dressed for bed, having had a warm bath, and brushed his teeth. Kotone had yet to do the latter. She was now fussing with the hair straighteners, attempting to makes her flip-style hair… straight. Silver had never bothered with his hair; that's why it grew long and out of place. Not that it concerned him. He climbed into the bottom bunk, wrapped himself with the duvet and sat up, curiously watching the girl.

"Ok, for the _fifth _time now, please go straight!" the brunette hoped as she pulled the device down through her hair. It stayed level.

"Yes! I finally mana--" _Flip._

"Grrr! Stupid hair!" She cried in frustration. Silver rolled his eyes at the childish girl. _She looks cute when she's angry._

_Wait._

_WHAT did I just think?!_

"Oh, I give up. I just want to get to bed!" Furiously, she unplugged the straighteners from the socket and tossed them in her bag. Brushing her teeth at speed, she began talking.

"So, a wittle bird told meh it's your birthday today?" she asked with interest, peeping her head around the corner.

"Maybe" The 'little bird' must have been Gold or Crystal; nobody else knew.

"Happy birthday!" Kotone squealed in delight, spitting out toothpaste at the same time. She appeared a few seconds later, a big grin plastered on her face, with not a trace of mint in sight.

The last thing he expected her to do was run up to him and hug him. A blush spread across his face quicker than the black plague. He was tempted to hug her back, but resisted. It did not last as long as he hoped for.

When she let go, the blush continued to sit on his face. Kotone giggled.

"You're blushing" Silver hid his face behind his hair. It was her turn to redden, because she said:

"You look cute when you blush" his eyes widened. Did he just hear right? He mustered all the courage he had to look her directly in the face. She was redder than a tomato.

"Erm…well…it's late, isn't it?" the red brunette avoided his gaze, and went to turn off the lights.

_Thank goodness, _they both thought in unaware unison, not wanting the other to see the state of their blushing faces. Kotone flicked the switch, and slowly climbed the ladder.

"'Night…Silver" she yawned loudly.

"'Night" he replied. _Finally, some shut-eye. _However, he found it hard to fall asleep, and even after twenty minutes of complete silence, he would not drift off. The reason being was he was frozen. The bath had helped, slightly. He was only colder when he jumped out. He kept on shivering, unable to stop this reaction.

"Silver? Are you awake?" Kotone voice soothed him a bit. She couldn't sleep either.

"Yeah?"

"I'm f-freezing" she stuttered.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked harshly. Suddenly, the bed started to sway. Kotone was climbing down the ladder.

"What are you doing?" he murmured, puzzled by her actions.

Next thing Silver knew, Kotone had pushed him over slightly, and she jumped in. She grabbed the blanket and snuggled up close to Silver. Her shivering stopped. And to his surprise, so did his. He flushed red, and was seriously grateful that the lights were off.

"Much better" she breathed. He felt her warmth, and felt much better too.

There was silence for a while.

"Merry Christmas, Silver" Stillness.

"Merry Christmas, Kotone. Merry Christmas"

_Fin._

---

Oh yes. David and Goliath PJs – Pokemon style.

If you're a bit confused, Silver's birthday (according to the manga) is December 24th (same as my gran lol).

Well, I hope you liked it. Review for a cookie! :)

Merry Christmas from GloomyDayz!


End file.
